Before I m dead
by x.LiquidSkin.x
Summary: Jednorázovka inspirovaná soundtrackem k filmu Queen of the damned. Co se stane, když se Ginny jednoho večera pohádá se svými rodiči a rozhodne se jít trochu pobavit. Jak se vám líbí představa Draca jako upíra? :o


Byla horká letní noc, nebe plné hvězd, bez jediného mraku. Dolů na zemi shlížel mystický měsíc a ozařoval krajinu svým stříbrným svitem. Bylo dusno a vzduch se ani nepohnul. Všichni už šli spát, ale Ginny nemohla usnout. Hádka, kterou dnes vyprovokovala, ji štvala ještě teď. Její bláznivá rodina! Všude neustále tolik příbuzných i s přáteli a ona nemá chvíli klidu. A když už si chce někam vyrazit, matka jí to nedovolí. Je jí přeci teprve 17, a svět je v této době velmi nebezpečný!

Po několika minutách vzteklého přecházení sem a tam dostala geniální nápad. Nedávno v novinách četla o jednom velice zajímavém klubu. Klekla si k truhle se svým oblečením a jala se hledat něco vhodného. Konečně našla černé kožené kalhoty a korzet stejné barvy. Přes to si natáhla ještě červené síťované tričko, stoupla si před zrcadlo, upravila si vlasy do složitého účesu, který odhaloval její štíhlou šíji. Podmalovala si oči a mohla se vydat na cestu. Vylezla oknem ven z domu a pak se přemístila do špinavé úzké uličky v centru Londýna. Přímo před ní se zjevila omšelá vrata s nápisem „Námořníkova náruč", otevřela je a rázem se ocitla v jiném světě. Klub se utápěl v temnotě, kterou prosvěcovaly nazelenalé ohně, planoucí na různých místech. Tento podnik byl proslulý svou špatnou pověstí, scházeli se zde nejrůznější sorty kouzelníků a nemrtvých, jako jsou např. vlkodlaci či upíři.

Pomalu procházela kolem lidí svíjejících se v rytmu podmanivé hudby a snažila se nevšímat hladových pohledů, které na ni vrhali. Usadila se u baru a objednala si víno. Během pár sekund před ni byla postavena sklenka s karmínově rudou tekutinou. Ginny upila a zaposlouchala se do vtíravé hudby, jež zněla z neviditelných reproduktorů na zdech.

„…_I've watched you change  
Into a fly  
I looked away  
You were on fire  
I watched a change  
In you  
It's like you never  
Had wings  
Now you feel  
So Alive…" Deftones – Change_

Ginny se otřásla. Něco zde nebylo v pořádku. Nervózně se rozhlédla kolem sebe. Všichni ti lidé tady v sobě měli něco neuvěřitelně hadího. Celé toto místo mělo podivnou těžkou atmosféru. Bylo zpola utopené v temnotě a nikdo zde téměř nemluvil.

„…I hear it fading, I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
You feel them finding, always whining  
Take my hand now be alive…"_ D.Draiman – Forsaken_

„Slečinko, nedala by sis něco k pití," ozval se vedle ní syčivý hlas. Ještě nestačila ani odpovědět, když jí na rameno dopadla ruka s dlouhými štíhlými prsty.

„Ta je moje!" panovačný chladný hlas. Muž se zarazil a značně zděšen se odebral k východu.

„Co tady děláš, Weasleyová?" zavrčel na ni její zachránce. Zvedla oči a teprve teď si uvědomila, že je to Malfoy. Jeho nepřirozeně bledá tvář byla lemována polodlouhými světlými, téměř bílými vlasy, pod očima jež se mu stříbřitě leskly, měl tmavé kruhy.

„Co je ti do toho?" odsekla. Pozvedl obočí a pomalu ji obešel kolem dokola. Pohyboval se tak…bylo v něm něco plazího.

„Jestli sis nevšimla, právě jsem ti zachránil tvůj sladký krček," každé slovo převaloval na jazyku, jako by to bylo víno.

„Neprosila jsem se o to," pozorně na něj pohlédla. Velmi, velmi se změnil, od chvíle, kdy jej naposledy viděla.

„Co tady chceš?" zeptal se znovu, stejně znepokojivým způsobem.

„Chtěla jsem se trochu pobavit," odpověděla konečně. „Zmizet od své přehnaně ochranitelské rodiny."

„Ale ale, tak pobavit se?" zasmál se . Zdálo se jí to nebo byly jeho špičáky opravdu delší, než je obvyklé?

„Pojď se posadit," chytl ji za paži a odvedl k velkému křeslu v rohu místnosti. Usadila se a on se rozvalil hned vedle ní.

„Už tě omrzel tvůj bratr a jeho omezení přátelé včetně Pottera?" přejel jí ledovým prstem po lehce zrůžovělé tváři. Přeběhl jí mráz po zádech.

„Hele, Malfoyi, měla bych se vrátit…" namítla.

„Ale vždyť jsi teď přišla," naklonil se k ní. „Ulice Londýna jsou teď _velmi nebezpečné_." Děsil ji daleko víc, než kdy dřív. „Zůstaň tady, ukaž svým rodičům, že už jsi velké holka," sevřel prsty její štíhlé hrdlo a olízl si své úzké bledé rty. Odtáhla se od něj.

„No tak, snad se mě nebojíš," zašeptal a jeho chladný dech ovanul její obličej. Chladný dech? Panebože, co se tu děje?!

„Malfoyi, nech mě!" odstrčila ho od sebe. Ušklíbl se.

„Nemáš se čeho bát. Se mnou jsi v bezpečí,"

„S tebou? Jsi Smrtijed!"

„Smrtijed? Ne, to ne," odfrkl si. „Voldemort nade mnou nemá žádnou moc," jeho stříbrné oči se vpily do těch jejích.

„C – co se ti stalo?" zeptala se vyděšeně. Zaryl jí nehet do kůže na rameni.

„Co by se stalo?" zašeptal.

„Že se tak zahazuješ s Weasleyovou," konečně nad sebou alespoň trochu získala vládu.

„Ó né, já se s nikým nezahazuji, svou společnost si vybírám velice pečlivě?"

„A co ta léta ve škole?"

„Má mrtvá minulost,"

„…_Epochs fly, reminds me  
What I hide, reminds me  
The desert skies  
Cracks the spies  
Reminds me what I never tried  
The ocean wide salted red  
Reminds me what to do before I'm… dead" Kidney Thieves – Before I´m dead_

Šílená hudba jen podkreslovala dusivou atmosféru a Ginny se cítila čím dál víc nesvá. Draco se k ní znovu naklonil a lehce zuby skousl její ušní boltec. Strnula.

„Guinevero, má drahá, přemýšlela jsi někdy o tom, co nás čeká, až náš život skončí?" šeptal. Jeho slova byla jako samet a úplně ji ovládala.

„Přestaň! Děsíš mě!"

„Ach, opravdu? To je mi líto," políbil ji na krk. „Nepřipadá ti fascinující, kolik života nám pulsuje v žilách?"

„N – nech mě!" její výkřik zanikl v jeho polibku. Chtěla se mu vytrhnout, ale náhle cítila, jak ho pevně objímá a vášnivý polibek opětuje. Když se od sebe konečně odtrhli, zrovna začínala nová píseň.

„Hm, tuto mám opravdu rád. Je skvělá, že? Poslouchej! Přikázal. Zavřel oči a pak si spolu se zpěvákem začal broukat.

„…_.Walking  
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
And hating  
Things that I can't bear,"_

Znovu otevřel oči a upřel je na ni. Zdálo se jí, jakoby stříbrná hmota v nich, byla živá.

„…_Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?  
Well did you?"_

Pohladil ji po tváři. Celá se třásla. Měla šílený strach.

„…_I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside…"_

A potom konečně pochopila. Došlo jí, proč je Malfoy tady. Zablesklo se mu v očích, když se zeptala: „Draco, jaké to je?"

Ovinul své paže kolem ní a nechal své ostré špičáky pomalu se zabořit do tepny na jejím krku.

„…_I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart too  
How'd it get this far  
Playing games with this old heart  
I've killed a million petty souls  
But I couldn't kill you…"_

Ginny cítila, jak ztrácí vědomí. Její mysl se halila do temnoty a křečovitý stisk na Dracových pažích polevoval. Náhle ucítil, že dívka už nedýchá. Opatrně si položil její hlavu do klína, potom si prořízl kůži na zápěstí a přiložil jí ho k ústům, tak aby ani kapka jeho drahocenné krve nepřišla vniveč.

Ginny otevřela oči, dříve byly čokoládově hnědé a nyní změnily barvu na neproniknutelnou čerň. Pohlédla na Draca a usmála se. Políbil ji a pak ruku v ruce opustili klub a zmizeli v temnotě ulice.


End file.
